


Guess What?

by sociallyawkwardpenguin



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardpenguin/pseuds/sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guess what?" Jane asked. ... "Does it have to do with the coefficient of friction of ketchup when applied to asphalt on a day where temperatures have dropped below freezing?" Maura asked. Jane shook her head. "Uh, no Maur. Less random than that." Jane clues Maura in to her feelings by making Maura guess. One shot, fluffy. Short but teeth-rottingly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What?

They were standing across from each other at the Dirty Robber, packed tight against the bar. It was Friday night and the shift had just changed at the precinct, so the establishment itself was packed. Their usual booth was occupied by what looked like tourists. Frost and Korsak had both bailed on Jane and Maura after a particularly grueling week at work, so it was just the two of them. Jane was getting frustrated because she had to keep leaning down to hear what Maura was saying. That brought her lips precariously close to Maura’s mouth, and Jane’s self-control was waning.

“It’s so crowded in here!” Maura practically yelled.

“I think there’s a convention in town. That plus the shift change means more patrons, I guess.” Jane replied.

“I will keep my eyes open for a booth. Ours is occupied. Is that man wearing a Yankees cap?” Maura pointed out.

Jane rolled her eyes. “I could understand if it was cops that took our seats. I mean, this is a cop bar and all. But tourists? C’mon, Maura.” Jane whined and turned around to leave.

“Where are we going? I thought we were going to have drinks?” Maura asked. She was disappointed that her night with Jane was coming to an end before it even started. She had been looking forward to their usual Friday night out all week long.

“It’s too crowded in here. Let’s go for a walk. I need to blow off some steam anyway.”

“Okay.” Maura said, as she put her hand against Jane’s lower back in order to follow her out through the crowd without getting separated.

They walked in silence together for a little while and stopped at a park. Maura had looped her arm through Jane’s as they started walking, and that small gesture seemed to calm Jane down a bit.

“Hey, guess what?”  Jane asked Maura, breaking what Maura had thought was a tense silence.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to guess.”

“Um, can you give me a context? I could guess many things.” Maura replied. She was a bit surprised at Jane’s sudden change in mood, but decided to go with it anyway.

“Give you a context? But that would give it away.”

“Well, is it about work?”

“Nope.”

“Is it about... your family?”

“Vaguely.” Jane said.

“Vaguely? What does that mean?” Maura demanded.

“Just keep guessing.”

“Is it about Frankie? No- Tommy?”

“Nope, neither one. It’s more random than that.”

“Does it have to do with the coefficient of friction of ketchup when applied to asphalt on a day where temperatures have dropped below freezing?” Maura asked.

Jane shook her head. She couldn’t believe half of the stuff Maura came up with when she was guessing. The woman really could be random!

“Uh, no Maur. Less random than that.”

“Well Jane I know so much about so many topics. I could be guessing for months!”

Jane realized that this could be a distinct possibility, but she wasn’t done having fun with Maura yet.

“Think less scientific.”

“That still doesn’t narrow it down, Jane! I don’t understand the purpose of this exercise!”

“You’re adorable when you get angry.”

“I’m not angry! I’m getting frustrated though.”

“Fine, you’re adorable when you’re frustrated.” Jane laughed.

“Jane, really, what are we doing here?”

“Just one more guess, Maura.”

Maura splayed her hands out in front of her in complete confusion. “I just don’t know Jane. What do you want me to guess?”

Jane smiled at Maura, and took both of her hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Maura’s palms. “You really don’t wanna guess what?”

Jane said it quietly, reverently. Suddenly Maura started catching on. She looked up at Jane’s eyes, and she read so much there. Hope. Mischief. Caring. And love. There was definitely love there.

“I’m uh, I’m afraid to guess incorrectly.” Maura whispered.

“Can I give you a clue?” Jane asked, matching Maura’s whispered tone.

“Please. Please give me a clue.”

Jane bent her head down and kissed Maura softly.

“Oh.” Maura said, shocked but not surprised when Jane pulled away slowly.

“I love you.” Jane said softly.

“I was just about to guess that.”

Jane grinned.

“Guess what?” Maura asks.

“What?” Jane replies.

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
